Mary Anne's Journal for New York City
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne and her family head off to New York City. There is some trouble when Dawn sneaks out to meet Stacey's ex-best friend, Laine, even though she was told to stay away from her.
1. New York City Trip

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I had just finished dinner and was helping my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, cleaning the kitchen. She does the dishwasher and I clear the table. My adopted siblings, Meredith Sousa, was washing the table and Carlos Peters' job is at the end: taking out the trash. We had decided to do that way for now on when they both joined our family. Before they came, Dawn and I always take turns. I'd clear the kitchen one night and the dishwasher another night.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. Besides my siblings, I live with my father and Dawn's mother, Sharon. Here's a funny part: they went to high school together and dated during that time. That was before he married Mom. Yes, Dad and Sharon broke up after high school. But Mom died when I was too young to remember her.

Sharon was married in California. Besides Dawn, Sharon also has a son, Jeff. She recently got divorced and returned here with the children-only Jeff moved back to California. Dad and Sharon had just got reunited back then. Several months later, they got married. That's how Dawn and I became stepsisters. In fact, we were already best friends before then.

Carlos was the first one to be adopted. He was the youngest of three children. He lost his parents and his two older siblings, Alexander and Alexandria. Alex died from scarlet fever at the age of 11. Both his parents and Alexis, who was nine, were killed in a car crash when an 18-wheeler crashed into their car. Carlos' room used to be an attic.

Meredith was the second one to be adopted. Her father was killed after a tourbus blew up. She was an exchange student from London, England, when same thing happened to her mother and younger sister, Kara. We share my room.

After I finished cleaning the table, I packed my suitcase because my family and I are visiting my favorite place in the work: New York City for a whole week! I can hardly wait for tomorrow to arrive. None of us would be in school tomorrow. We all attend Stoneybrook High School for ninth grade. I already did my homework done that I was going to do in New York City so I can enjoy my vacation. Well, I started some earlier before dinner because I had a sitting job this afternoon: math and history. I decided to do English and Science after I packed. All I have for French homework is studying for a test when I come back from vacation. I got the study guide since the teacher said I don't have to use my textbook. Thank god for that. I put all my homework in my backpack after they were done and put the study guide in my suitcase. I'm glad that's all done.

I got comfy afterwards. We'll be leaving at around eight. It's the weekend. I still can't wait! New York City, here I come! At nine-thirty, I was reading in bed. We don't have to go to bed early, but we do need to get up at seven on the nose. I fell asleep thirty minutes later. An hour later, I was feeling nauseous that got me up. I got up to get some water to get the nausea feeling. Luckily, it did go away.

The next day, when I was the first one up at around quarter of seven, I was getting nausea feeling again. I got dressed and had my suitcase near the door after I brushed my teeth and hair. I made my bed after I got up. I had some water at the time. At six-fifty-nine, before the rest got up, I nearly threw up when I covered my mouth in time as I rushed in the bathroom and started throwing up.

Dad, who was up, came by when he noticed that and said, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I didn't notice him. I was still vomiting. He came in to comfort me.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

After that, Dad said, "You can relax for awhile."

That's what I did when I felt nauseous again.

"Not again," I mumbled as I got up and headed straight to the bathroom.

Thank god that bathroom was available because I ran in there and started puking again.

"I need to brush my teeth," said Dawn.

Dad came in as he got Dawn's toothbrush telling her to use the other one to brush teeth while he was keeping me company.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

At seven-fifty-five, I was nauseous AGAIN. I thought I was gonna throw up on my bedroom floor, but I blocked my mouth and fled to the bathroom as I started vomiting for the third time.

"It's better off if Mary Anne sits in the front seat," suggested Sharon.

"I agree with you," said Dad while he came in to be with me. "Can you start putting the suitcases in the trunk?"

"Meredith and Carlos already did all that. Meredith mine, your, and her suitcauses while Carlos took care of his, Mary Anne and Dawn's to be all done," explained Sharon.

"Okay, great," said Dad.

"I think we should we bring a bucket in case she needs it," said my stepmom as Dad agreed with her.

After that, Dad told me I can sit in the front seat when we leave. At eight, I was on the porch waiting while trying to get some fresh air.

"Uh-oh. Not again," I mumbled.

I rushed inside to the bathroom and started vomiting.

"Richard, where's Mary Anne? Did she know it's time to leave?" asked Sharon.

"I'm just about to go check on her. I could hear her again. I'll meet you all in the car," said Dad.

"Okay, take your time," said Sharon.

That was when Dad came in while I was still throwing up and I could feel him stroking my hair.

"It's alright, Mary Anne," said Dad.

After that, I did ended up sitting in the front seat and kind of felt better.

"We put the bucket in the front seat in case you need it," said Dad.

"Okay, good," I said.

Once we stopped at the gas station, I was of the car to get more fresh air because I was getting nauseous again.

"Here we go again," I thought to myself.

I went inside to the ladies' room-just in time-and started throwing up.

Out there, Dad said, "I'll just go pay and get a bottle of water in case Mary Anne gets the nausea feeling on the way to New York City."

I was already out when Dad was coming in. I went outside until he came back out himself.

"I got you a bottle of water in case you want it on the way to New York City," said Dad.

"Oh, good. Thanks, Dad," I smiled.

I'm glad he did because when I started to feel nauseous again, I drank some water. I only threw up in the bucket twice. In New York City, when we got to the plaza, I was getting dizzy as I got out of the car.

"We'll excuse you from helping us with the suitcases," said Dad.

"Good idea," I agreed.

When we got to our room, I rushed straight to the bathroom and started vomiting.

"At least we got here in time," said Sharon.

"And excused her from helping us with the suitcases," added Carlos.

"I agree with you both," said Dad as he came in to comfort me. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Does she want to lie down in our master bedroom since it has a bathroom in there?" asked Sharon.

"That would be a great idea," replied Dad.

That's what I did afterward. I didn't feel like studying French at the time. I kept throwing up for the rest of the day. I didn't get better until later that night at around six or seven.

"You can have something light, Mary Anne," said Dad.

"I might just have soup. Are we eating in the buffet?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," answered Dad.

"Good. I didn't like going out to have anything big tonight," I said.

"That's alright," said Dad.

In the buffet, I had Chicken Noodle Soup with some crackers. Luckily, it stayed down. I went to bed at about nine so I can get better completely tomorrow.


	2. Laine at the Barnes and Noble Bookstore

The next day, I felt better after I got up at nine-thirty. Well, I felt nauseous for a bit, but it already went away after I had some water. We stayed at the plaza for breakfast. I had a bagel with some yummy cream cheese. That's all I wanted in case I get nauseous again. After breakfast, we went on a bus tour. At least I can some fresh air. We sat at the top. Then, we went in several gift shops you could think of. I love Macy's the best-that's where we went for a bit.

I noticed CDs that had me and Cam were there! I got them every one of them. I even noticed the movie of _Rebecca Moorse and Samuel Johnson _was there as well. I got that, too. I played Rebecca and Cam was Samuel. We had a fun time. Three to four CDs we recorded were there including the soundtrack for _Rebecca Moorse and Samuel __Johnson_. I guess people must have known who I was because they all came to me. Yikes!

"You were from _Rebecca Morse and Samuel Johnson_!" exclaimed a woman.

"We loved you," said the man.

"Thanks," I said.

Normally, I'm shy, but not this time, I was thrilled.

"May we have your autograph?" asked the second man.

"Sure," I said.

"And you can sign autographs on CDs when you're done," said the clerk.

"Good thinking," I agreed.

After I did their autographs, I did signed autographs on all of the CDs. That was done. That was exciting. I also did Cam so he won't feel left out. The clerk agreed with me on that. They all love Cam, too. Somehow, they liked me better. That wouldn't be fair to Cam. I don't say that to him. All I say they like them, too, so I won't hurt his feelings. Dad thought it was funny. He always thinks everything is funny.

"Well, you're famous today," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

We had Papa Gino's for lunch and shared a large pizza. We did half-cheese and half-pepperoni. I like both of them. That came out within ten to fifteen minutes after we ordered that. After lunch, we went to Barnes and Noble Bookstore. Then, I saw Stacey's former best friend, Laine Cummings, there. I groaned.

"Oh, brother," I muttered.

"Oh, hi, Mary Anne, this is a nice surprise," said Laine.

"I know. But I have to be with my family," I said.

"Want to hang-out tonight?" asked Laine.

"I would like to, but I can't. I'm not leaving my family during vacation time," I replied.

Plus, why should I hang-out with someone who became snobby and immature? That's why Stacey stopped being friends with Laine in the first place not long ago.

"But what if they let you do whatever you want when they're on their own?" asked Laine.

"Maybe." That's all I can respond.

I ain't hanging-out with any immature people-period. Besides, Dad never allows me or any of my siblings hang-out with immature kids. I agree with that rule. Fortunately, my ex-enemy, Marci, changed a lot to be nice to me and we became friends unexcitedly. Somehow, Dad started to approve her. I wish Cokie Mason could to the same thing, but I doubt that would ever happen. None of my friends and I could stand her. Sorry to say this, but she's a jerk.

That night, Dad and Sharon were talking about going out on their own most of the day until around dinnertime. So, the girls, Carlos, and I would be on our own.

"I guess we could hang-out with Laine," said Dawn.

"Count me out, Dawn, I'm not going out with someone who treated us badly," I said.

"Okay, then, it's all me," said Dawn.

"Do you want to get in trouble? You know Dad forbids us with any immature people. Marci's different since she was the one who changed to be a good person," I said.

"He doesn't know her," said Dawn.

"But he knew about what happen when I told him what she did to us," I said. "I was hurt that day. Why did you think Stacey stopped being friends with Laine for?"

"You three can be on your own. I'll go my way," said Dawn.

The next day, Dawn must have sneaked out to see Laine because when I got up, I noticed she wasn't in bed.

"Don't tell me she ignored my warning," I said to my thoughts.

Sure enough, that's what Carlos told me because he saw her going out at around five this morning.

"In the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Yep," replied my brother. "She said not to say it to anyone, not even Mom or Dad. Especially you."

"What? That is not good," I said.

"I know. I didn't say anything since I'm planning to tell them," said Carlos.

"Good," I said.

What did Dawn want me to do anyway? Lie to Dad and Sharon? I don't think so. I had the guts to tell them (I decided to cover for Carlos) that Carlos saw Dawn sneaking out of the room to go hang-out with Laine at her home.

"What time was that?" asked Sharon.

"At five in the morning," I replied. "She told Carlos not to tell me and Meredith not to say a thing. What did she want us to do? Lie? He didn't say anything. He was planning to tell you or Dad."

"I'm glad you did," said Sharon.

"Don't tell her Carlos told me to tell you or Dad otherwise she'll flip out on the both of us," I said. "Just say I told you."

"I gotcha," said Sharon.


	3. Mary Anne Gets the Blame

When Dawn came back, she noticed an angry look on Sharon's face.

"You weren't supposed to go anywhere without permission and you knew Richard hates it when anyone hangs-out with immature people," said Sharon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dawn.

"Mary Anne saw you leaving the room. You can't tell someone not to say anything. You could get her in trouble one day," said Sharon firmly.

I was already out with Meredith and Carlos. I knew Dawn would get in trouble. I told her so yesterday. That afternoon, Dawn must have figured out it was Carlos who told me to tell Sharon because she gave us a silent treatment. Whatever. Maybe if Laine didn't change to be immature in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Dad is protecting you. I'm protecting you from getting hurt. That's what sisters do," I said.

"I don't care," said Dawn.

"Well, I certainly do," I said. "Imagine if Stacey finds out you started hanging-out with her so-called best friend? She'd call you a traitor."

"Don't tell anyone...," Dawn started.

"I cannot cover for you. I'm not getting punished because of you," I interrupted her.

"Just keep quiet," said Dawn.

"Whatever. I'm done trying to warn you," I said as I left the room.

That night, Dawn apologized to me. I forgave her. Later, Carlos told me Dawn left to be with Laine.

"Again?" I asked as he nodded.

I heard Dawn told Dad and Sharon that Laine changed back to be 'normal' when they got back from dinner. I didn't buy it, but apparently, they believed her. She better be right.

"Did Laine ever apologized you for the way she treated you all?" asked Dad.

"When I saw her at Barnes and Noble Bookstore, she didn't apologize at all. That's why I didn't hang-out with her. Dad, don't you think she should've done that before you could let me or anyone else to hang-out with Laine?" I asked.

"You got a good point," said Dad.

"If I ever see Laine, I'm going to tell her if she doesn't say her sorry while we're here, we're not going anywhere with her. I'm not going to let Dawn get hurt," I said.

"Good idea," said Dad. "Did Dawn realized that?"

"Probably not," I replied.

The next day, I was trying to study for French when Dawn and Laine came back while they were talking, so I got up to go study in the bedroom. I like peace and quiet when I try to do homework. That afternoon, I saw some thing sticking out of my purse and when I went to see, it was a pack of cigars. What are they doing there? Then, I remembered Carlos told me that Laine did that while I was studying earlier. Honestly, Laine is worse and Dawn did not say a thing about it. What an idiot! Is Laine trying to get me in trouble? Guess what happened? Sharon found out that I bought them and I got blamed for it. How? Dawn told her mom afterward. I bet Laine told Dawn to do so.

"Why did you had them in the first place?" asked Sharon.

"That wasn't me," I said.

"It doesn't matter," said Sharon.

"But it was...," I started off.

"You're punished," Sharon cut me off.

I took off from the room to go to the gift shop. I spotted Dawn, but I went by her since I have nothing to say to her. I nearly bumped into Dad!

"Opps. I almost bumped into you," I said.

He just laughed and said, "That's alright. What's up, sweetheart?"

"Something you, Sharon, and I need to talk about. She tried to blame me for something I didn't do," I said as I told him about what happened.

"Sharon blamed it on you?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Just because Dawn says you did it?"

"Yep. I didn't even do it," I said. "How can I? I was studying."

In the room, Dad went to Sharon.

"I just learned that you were blaming Mary Anne for something she didn't do," said Dad.

"But...," said Sharon.

"Sharon, Let me finish here. She just told me you punished her for nothing. She did not put any cigars in her own purse. First of all, she was studying for French for the whole time. Second, she tried to you it was Laine, but as usual you interrupted her. She hates it when you don't let her finish. You need to go unpunish her and apologize to her for blaming her for something she didn't do," said Dad.

She did. But I ignored her and went to the room and shut the door.

"Believe her next time. I don't blame her being mad at you. You should always ask her before you go into further details," said Dad. "It's a good thing she came to tell me. I do believe her."

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed as the dream begins.

_The fire alarm went off at two in the morning. The plaza was on fire! We all had to get out in a jiffy. I noticed Dad did not come out. _

_"Dad!" I cried out._

_Once the fire was put out, they learned someone threw a cigar near the plaza building. Thankfully, Dad came out safe. I heard Laine did it, but Sharon blamed it on me! I was in bed the entire time. Dad knew it wasn't me. He always believe me. That was when the dream ended._

I was still tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no. No, no," I called out. "No, no. No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in. "It's okay, honey, I'm here."

"No, no," I continued while I kept tossing and turning. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

I told him what I dreamt about.

"It'll be okay now," said Dad comforting me.

"Is it okay if I stay in the other room with you?" I asked.

"Sure you can," smiled Dad.

That's what I did. The next day, I got up feeling tired. On top of that, I got a headache. Dad noticed I looked pale.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

"I'm just tired and I just got a headache. Did we bring any Aleve with us?" I asked.

"We did," replied Dad as he got up to get the bottle and came back out to give me one.

"Thanks," I said as I took it with water. "I think I'll go someplace quiet for now."

"Okay. How about it can be just you and me?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

Sharon told us Laine's parents found out what Laine did and got grounded. Dawn also got punished for telling a lie to Sharon.

"And you need to stay away from Laine since she's bad news," said Dad.

"And did you realize that she never apologized for the way she treated us all when she first came to Stoneybrook?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dawn.

"Well, what did you think I was trying to warn you all this time? You ignored my warnings. Besides, Dad was the one who asked me if she did or not," I said.

"She's right," said Dad.

Later, Carlos told me Dawn left to go see Laine.

"Again? First of all, didn't Dad tell her not to. Second, she's punished for lying that I put cigars in my purse. I think I should go tell Dad. He's in the gift shop," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Carlos. "Mom's there, too."

In the gift shop, I did told them.

"Again? After I told Dawn not to?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Laine probably made it off that she's off punishment."


	4. Mary Anne's Second Blame

When Dawn came back, boy, did Sharon flip-out on Dawn!

"What did I tell you earlier?" I asked. "Laine never apologized to us."

"Who cares?" asked Dawn in a rude way.

"I do," I replied. "If you get hurt one day, don't come crying to me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't tell Stacey," said my sister.

"Watch me. She'd never speak to you or forgive you. Laine nearly got me in trouble for putting cigars in my purse," I said as I began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me," said Dawn.

I stopped angrily and said, "Whatever. I give up."

I continued walking away. I never used the word,_ whatever_, but Dawn is driving me crazy. If I want to walk away, that's my business, not hers. I decided to go downstairs to the gift shop. Can't Dawn see how I'm trying to protect her like a good sister? If Meredith was in the same situation, she'd listen to my warnings.

"Coming to join me?" asked Carlos who was there.

"To be away from Dawn," I replied. "She doesn't see I'm watching out for her. She doesn't listen to any of my warnings."

"If she does get hurt, perhaps she'll pay attention sooner or later," said Carlos.

"I hope so," I said.

Later that day, Dawn must have accused me of swearing because Sharon grounded me... again. Swearing? I didn't even swear! She thinks _whatever_ is. Yeah, right. My punishment? No leaving the plaza for the rest of the trip. Dad doesn't know it. He'd tell Sharon to unpunish me again. This turns out to be the worst vacation ever! I'm getting to the point of wanting to leave New York City and go home. Dad was out exploring the city and I can't wait for him to return.

I told both Carlos and Meredith and they could not believe it.

"Since when?" asked Carlos.

"I never swear. Whatever is not swearing. I never said it, but Dawn was getting me mad," I said while I was crying. "This is the worst trip of my life!"

"It's not over yet. I'm sure it will get better before you know it," said Meredith.

"How could I do that?" I asked.

"Two simple words: Forget Dawn. One: she won't find it funny if Stacey flips-out and two: there is no need for Dawn to accuse you for something you didn't even do. That's not fair to you," said Carlos.

I knew they were correct. I'm lucky to have them as my adopted siblings, but I like to call them my real siblings.

"I can't wait for Dad to come back. He wouldn't believe Sharon at all," I said.

"I agree with you," said Carlos.

"I'm back," Dad's voice was heard.

Good! I ran to hug him while I was still sobbing.

"Is everything okay, honey?" asked Dad as we went to go sit on the couch.

"This trip is turning to be a nightmare," I said.

"Did something happened while I was gone?" asked Dad.

"Dawn accused me of swearing. I didn't even swear at all. Because of that, Sharon punished me Again. I would never swear. I'm about had it and getting to the point to leave here and go home," I said while I was still weeping.

"Dawn and Sharon accused you of swearing?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Excuse me so I can go talk to Sharon."

He went down to Sharon and she had just paid for stuff from the gift shop when he pulled out of there so he can talk to her.

"Excuse me, Sharon, but Mary Anne just told me about what happened. She did not swear at all," said Dad.

"But you don't believe in the word of _whatever_," Sharon pointed out.

"Well, it's not swearing. Dawn's probably made Mary Anne mad. That's normal. Whatever is _never _a swear," said Dad.

"I don't care. She's punished any...," Sharon started out.

"Sharon, Mary Anne didn't do anything wrong," Dad interrupted her. "Therefore, Dawn lied to you. She's getting close to leave here and go home. You better go say your sorry to her and go unpunish her now."

In the room, I was packing my suitcae when Sharon came back. I didn't say a thing.

"You better not leave here," said Sharon.

"It's too late, that's what I'm doing right now. You and Dawn should've thought about it before accusing me for nothing again," I said angrily. "This is the second time it happened. I'm _so _tired of it. You know I don't swear. Excuse me so I can go fetch a train."

At the train station, I could feel tears rolling down. I am _so_ glad I'll be heading home from the most, terrible trip. I _never_ had trips like that. The train didn't arrive yet when Dad arrived.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I still can't believe my trip went bad because of Dawn and Sharon. All I've been trying to do is to protect Dawn from getting hurt. That's what I told her. She just doesn't see it," I replied.

"I know," said Dad putting his arm around me. "Maybe you and I can have another room to ourselves. Carlos and Meredith want to join, too. Just until Sharon and Dawn apologizes to you."

"That would help me to remind here to continue to have fun?" I asked as Dad nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"In fact, I already changed our room about two rooms above," said Dad.

"Thank goodness you always believe me," I said trying to smile a little and hugged him.


	5. Mary Anne's Tough Night

At the plaza, I am _so_ glad to be in another room two floors _away_ from Sharon and Dawn. I felt better about that. That night, at six, I did not want to face both of them, so I didn't come down for dinner.

"What's wrong with Mary Anne?" asked Dawn.

"It's not her, it's you and your mother. She is trying to have a great time until you both destroyed it. She almost took a train back home," said Dad who was mad. "That's why she doesn't want to come down. I don't blame her. She's staying with me in another room until you both apologize to her before the trip ends. Sharon, that's what I told you to do, not making it worse."

In the room, I was starting to get a slight headache because of Dawn and Sharon. I had a stressful week thanks to them. Dad probably had enough with them because he came to the room to join me.

"Did you take Aleve? I got a headache from a rough week," I said.

"I got the bottle with me," said Dad as he went to the bottle of Aleve and came back to give me one. "Here you go, Mary Anne."

"Thanks," I said as I took it with some water. "They're lucky I don't have high blood pressure."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

I had a terrible night. I woke up from a nightmare twice about what happened this week two hours apart. The second time, I got up and went over to Dad's room.

"Dad," I said as I got into bed with him.

That was when he woke up noticing me there as he sat up and said, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I just had that same terrible dream again. Is it okay if I stay here with you?" I asked.

"Okay, you can," said Dad.

The next day, I didn't get up at nine when he, Carlos, and Meredith did.

"I'm going to let Mary Anne sleep for now," whispered Dad.

"Okay, Dad," whispered Meredith.

"We'll have breakfast in the buffet," said Carlos.

"Okay, go ahead," smiled Dad as they left at around nine-fifteen.

I got up five minutes later and I still had that headache. Dad was in the shower as I went to my room to get dressed. I came back out by the time Dad got out of the shower and came out dressed.

"Morning," said Dad.

"Morning. May I have another Aleve? I still got that headache from yesterday," I said.

"Sure. I left it on the counter," said Dad.

"Okay, good," I said as I went to take one with water.

"Meredith and Carlos left to have breakfast in the buffet. Did you want anything?" asked Dad.

"Not right. Maybe at lunchtime," I replied.

"That's fine," smiled Dad.

But the headache didn't go away before noon.

"I can't wait for the headache to go away," I said.

"I know. Do you want to eat in here so you could be in a quiet place?" asked Dad.

"Good idea," I answered.

"What would you like?" asked Dad. "I can go get it for you."

"I'll just have soup please," I said.

"Okay, I'll be back with it," said Dad.

When he left to get soup, I took another Aleve. Then, I was nauseous.

"Now what?" I groaned.

I drank some water. Five to ten minutes later, I rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up. That was when Dad came back. He put the soup on the counter when he heard me and came in to be with me while I was still vomiting.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here," said Dad stroking my hair.

After that, I had some soup. But then, my stomach was starting to bother me while I was taking my time. I only ate some of it.

"My stomach is hurting me, so mind if I save the rest for later?" I asked.

"I don't mind," said Dad.

Uh-oh. That was when I fled to the bathroom and started puking again. Then, Dad came in to comfort me. It was the soup that came back up. After that, I did not want anything except for water since it always stays down.

That evening, Dad said, "Want the rest of the soup from earlier, Mary Anne?"

"Not right now. I didn't want it to come back up again," I answered.

"Okay," said Dad.

I was lying on the couch watching TV. Dad was with me to keep me company. Then, I got nauseous.

"Here we go again," I muttered as I got up and ran to the bathroom to start throwing up. "Dad."

That was when he came in. I felt fine when I went to bed at ten when I fell asleep on the couch. Dad noticed that and covered me with the blanket. He kissed on my forehead.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning while dreaming. Dawn and Sharon must have turn into these evil devils because when they pushed me over, I fell off the couch. Dad must have heard me because he came out to me while I was sobbing.

"It's alright, Mary Anne, honey, I'm here," said Dad as he got me up while I hugged him tightly.

"It happened from a bad dream. This time it happened when Dawn and Sharon pushed me over as these devils. That's what caused me to fall off from the couch," I said while I was still crying.

"It'll be okay now," said Dad while he was stroking my hair.

"I wish these dreams would just go away for once and for all. I've been forgetting about it. I just don't get why it just shows up," I said.

"Probably because it's been bugging you," said Dad.

"Maybe," I said.

"Do you want to sleep with me again?" asked Dad as I just nodded. "Come on, honey, it's going to be alright."

"I just hope the dreams would be gone for good," I said.

"I know," said Dad.


	6. The Final Day in New York City

The next day, I had a terrible day. I was at the gift shop when Laine came.

"Boy, you sure got Dawn and Sharon mad," said Laine.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"I do," replied Laine.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I left there.

For her information, I did not get them mad. I'm the one who got mad at them. Why she can't mind her business? If Kristy was there, she wouldn't go for it. She **hates** Laine ever since she became immature. That afternoon, I was out with Carlos and Meredith when Laine showed up.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Laine.

"Get lost," said Carlos.

"And leave our sister alone," added Meredith.

"Shut up," said Laine.

"Dad hates that word," said Carlos.

"Let's out of here," said Meredith as we kept going.

Later, Laine punched me right in my stomach that caused me to fall onto the ground. To my embarrassment, she did it in front of everyone! Carlos came to get me up.

"Get lost before I get our father," said Carlos angrily.

"Ow," I complained while I was in pain.

"Come on, it'll be okay," said Cam.

At the plaza, I was still complaining about how much pain I was in. I felt nauseous and rushed to the bathroom as I started throwing up. Carlos was with me. Meredith knew about what Laine did. I was already on the couch after I threw up.

"I already told Dad. He'll be right in. He couldn't believe about what happened," said Meredith.

"I bet," agreed Carlos.

That was when Dad came in right away.

"Meredith just told me about what Laine did to you," said Dad.

"Mary Anne was in a lot of pain," said Carlos.

"I bet she was in," said Dad. "Are you going to be alright now, honey?"

"My stomach is bugging me," I said.

"Want me to get TUMS for you?" asked Carlos.

"That'll be great. Thanks, Carlos," I smiled.

That's what he did and I took one. Two hours later, I stayed behind while the rest went out for dinner because I wasn't feeling well. Plus, my stomach was still in pain. Then, I felt nauseous.

"Not again," I muttered as I got up and ran straight to the bathroom as I started vomiting.

After that, my stomach pain got worse. When I lifted my shirt, you see the bruise I had. It was **HUGE** and was nearly up to my hip. I bet that's why I was in so much pain. Just wonderful, right? I was sleeping on the couch when Dad came back with Carlos and Meredith. Dad noticed I was asleep, so he got a blanket to cover me.

"Tonight's the last night before we head back home tomorrow," said Dad.

"Already?" asked Meredith as he nodded. "Where did the time go?"

I was still asleep when they all went to bed at ten. In the middle of the night, my stomach was bothering me so much that I took some TUMS. I was nauseous, but luckily, drank some water. Plus, I had a headache again. It's not a way to end the trip. Maybe if Laine didn't punch me in my stomach, that wouldn't happened at all. The next day, I was still asleep on the couch when the rest got up. Carlos and Meredith had just left the room for awhile by then. It wasn't even nine yet anyway.

At nine, when I got up, my stomach pain was still at it. I bet I'd be like that until that bruise goes away. Plus, I got nauseous once again. I was starting to feel dizzy. Then, I almost threw up when I covered my mouth and rushed to the bathroom as I started puking. Dad, who was reading the newspaper, noticed that and came in to comfort me.

"It's alright, honey, I'm here," said Dad stroking my hair.

After that, I was getting dizzy again.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

"My stomach is bugging me. Plus, I noticed this _huge_ bruise that is nearly up to my hip," I said showing it to him.

"Oh, yeah, you do," said Dad.

"I got a feeling my stomach would be in pain until the bruise goes away," I said.

"Probably," said Dad. "Good thing we're not leaving until around two or three in the afternoon."

"True," I agreed.

Two to three hours later, my stomach was in _a_ lot of pain. It's tough to ignore it. I was asleep on the couch when Dad came over to me.

"Mary Anne, it's almost time to leave," said Dad.

I was still half-asleep when I woke up. I felt nauseous and rushed to the bathroom to start vomiting. Dad came in to be with me.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," said Dad stroking my hair.

Later, we were already home. My stomach was in _so _much pain that I passed out. Dad must have noticed because he got me and put me on my bed.

"Meredith, can you get a wet facecloth? Mary Anne's burning up and she just passed out," said Dad.

"Sure," said Meredith.

That's what she did and offered to put it on my forehead. An hour later, I was feeling dizzy when I woke up. I didn't know what happened. A few moments later, I was in the bathroom throwing up.

"Excuse me. I should go check on Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in to keep me company. "It's going to be alright."

I was still puking. After that, I was feeling more dizzy than before.

"What happened early?" I asked.

"You fainted," replied Dad.

"It must be from the stomach pain," I said. "That bruise is bugging me."

"I bet," said Dad.

"I can't wait until it goes away," I said.

"I know, sweetie," said Dad.

"And should I stay home from school until then in case of stomach pains?" I asked.

"That'd be a good idea to do," agreed Dad.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, I was nauseous and fled to the bathroom as I started throwing up again. That was when Dad came in to comfort me.

"It's alright, Mary Anne, I'm here," said Dad rubbing my shirt.

After that, boy, did my stomach pain got worse! That bruise didn't go away until about five to ten minutes later. Good! Thank goodness that stomach pain is _finally _over. Plus, Sharon and Dawn already apologized to me before that. I felt better after that. I don't get why they decided to do so now. But I don't care. At least they did.

The End


End file.
